When Sorcerers Meet Wizards
by Simple San
Summary: Summary: Classic Cardcaptor Sakura & Harry Potter Crossover with some Zelda thrown into the mixing bowl too. Better summary inside. Rated for some slight language. Just to be safe. HIATUS.
1. Sticky situations and one heck of a ride

**When Sorcerers Meet Wizards  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Summary: Classic Cardcaptor Sakura & Harry Potter Crossover with some Zelda thrown into the mixing bowl too. Voldemort finds his long lost brother, Ganandorf, King of the Gerudos. They then team up against Harry Potter and Zelda. Cardcaptors are called upon to protect Harry and Zelda. Will they find new friendships? And perhaps love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to the wonderful creators of CLAMP, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Zelda belongs to the Nintendo Company. So no suing me!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Skit:**

**San: Alicia, Massie, Claire, Dylan and Kristen are starting to drag me down… maybe I should start on something new at the same time. –Stretches arms-**

**Harry: Who are they?**

**San: Old clients. Now I have new stars to write about. –Claps hands together and stars appear in her eyes-**

**Tomoyo: -throws a video tape at San- HEY! THE STARS IN THE EYES IS MY THING!**

**San: OWWW! OK OK OK! –Protects head from other flying projectiles-**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

**R.F.: Read on folks!**

**Author's Notes: Summary tells all. Couples will unfold during the story. And the characters are in their sixth year.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Chapter 1: Sticky situations and one heck of a train ride**

**Hyrule: Princess Zelda and Link**

Long ago in a hidden land called Hyrule, was castle. Home to the Princess Zelda who was also known as the Princess of Destiny, and Link, the most superb knight of all of Hyrule, also known as the Hero of Time. All was well until on day…

**/Throne Room**

"Your Royal highness, Master Link is here to see you." A soldier addressed Zelda

"Let him in." Zelda commanded and waved the soldier off

"Zelda, have you sensed anything out of the usual?" Link asked as he closed the door behind him

"I have so. This feeling is quite peculiar and familiar in a way." Zelda said staring out into the window and sitting down in a chair

"This aura is filled with so much hatred and anger…" Link said sitting down in front of Zelda

"Just like…" Zelda suddenly remembered

"Ganandorf." They said in unison

"You don't think…" Zelda asked

"It could be possible… but how? I was sure I sealed him away…" Link wondered

"We should seek help… but from who?" Zelda begun

"Maybe I could help, perhaps, princess?" an old man wearing a large navy blue cloak and a long white beard asked as he appeared from out of nowhere

"And who may you be unknown stranger?" Link asked as he took his place in front of Zelda in a protective stance.

"My name is Makar. I am the spirit of hope and joy. I am here to forewarn you of a series of unfortunate events that will happen." Makar introduced himself

"You can't be the spirit of hope and joy… you're a living human!" Link barked

"This is my borrowed form. After I complete my quest, I must return to the heavens above." Makar explained

"Then why don't you sit down." Zelda asked as she pulled up another chair

"Thank you princess." Makar thanked as he sat down

"So what is going to happen to us?" Link asked as he sat back down

"All I can tell you is that Ganandorf's long lost brother has broken the seal that Link created and resurrected him. That name of this brother is Voldemort. He is highly feared by the Europeans of the Magical World. If the brothers succeed in their plans, they can dominate the entire world and bring it down." Makar told them in a grave voice

"So what can we do?" Zelda asked shocked

"You must seek the Great Wizard, Albus Dumbledor. And when around Europeans, you must not say Voldemort's name. The usually refer to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledor is Voldemort's only fear. You'll be safe there." Makar answered

"How long must we stay there?" Zelda asked

"Only time will tell." Makar said sadly

"SOUND THE ALARM!" a soldier cried out

"GANANDORF IS BACK!" another cried

"WARN THE PRINCESS!" another yelled

"Alas, I have come too late. Quickly, you must quickly go! Go to Hogwarts Castle, home of Albus Dumbledor!" Makar urged them as he vanished

"Hurry Zelda! We have to go!" Link said grabbing Zelda's wrist and dashing off to the stables.

"Lets go Epona! Lets get Malon!" Link called as he kicked Epona to go on and off they went… off to Lon Lon Ranch to start their journey to find Albus Dumbledor.

**Hogwarts: Dumbledor and Staff**

"Professor Dumbledor, do you sense that?" a witch asked

"I do sense that Professor McGonagall." Dumbledor responded

"Well what do you think it is sir?" Snape asked

"I do not know… but I do know the human race is in danger… especially for young Harry Potter." Dumbledor sighed

"Well what are we to do? The students will arrive at Hogwarts next week! There won't be time to warn the families of what is occurring." McGonagall panicked

"We will protect our students. Teach them to defend themselves for the upcoming battle. And explain to them what might happen… there is nothing, I repeat, nothing, else we can do." Dumbledor said in a grave voice as all the teachers sighed in defeat.

**The Burrow: Harry Potter and Friends**

"AHHHH!" A boy with glasses and Jet Black hair gasped as he felt a hot burning pain shot up in his forehead

"What is it Harry?" a bushy haired girl asked with concern

"It is my forehead… it's burning more than usual." Harry responded as the pain slowly subsided

"You don't think… You-Know-Who is near do you Hermione?" a red headed boy with freckles gulped

"Don't be stupid Ron! Of course he can't!" Hermione snapped

"Lets go tell your mum and dad Ron." Harry suggested as they all headed down the stairs.

**England; Eriol's house: Sakura and Friends**

"Everyone gather around. Many things to talk about!" Eriol ordered as everyone came into the room and found a place to sit

"So what is it Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"First off, I would like to introduce someone to you. Come on in San, meet the rest of the Cardcaptors." Eriol called to a girl who was waiting out in the corridor

"Wait. Are you talking about San Syeyan? Raine's descendant and next in line to the throne of the Royal family of the Magical Word and Realistic World?"

"The one and only. Nice to meet you." San said cheerfully

"WAII! Another girl! That means I can make more costumes and outfits!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style except San who stood there confused.

'_I'll explain later.' _Eriol said telepathically to San who nodded back

"So why is she here?" Syaoran asked in an 'OMG-I'm-so-bored-can-we-get-it-over-with?' Voice. Sakura then shot a glare for being so rude and stomped his foot like she did whenever her brother called her a kaiju. Touya, Kero and Spinal all snickered as Syaoran tried to restrain from crying out in pain.

"San is the descendant of my old friend, Raine." Eriol explained, "Raine was also a sorcerer and more powerful than Reed himself. Matter of fact, Raine was Clow Reed's sensei. San is here to tell us something important as well so you need to pay attention."

"Yes. Now, another friend of Clow Reed and Raine is Albus Dumbledor. I have kept contact with him ever since I can remember. Just yesterday, I had a letter telling me to find the descendants and reincarnation of Clow for the World is in Peril." San explained, "There are two dark lords on the loose. And there are two people who are in grave danger."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chiharu asked

"We are going to go Albus and provide protection for the two targets and see if we can bring down the two dark lords." Eriol said

"And there are four Clow cards." San said

"What? I thought I caught them all! Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked

"She is right. There are four cards that were secretly created by Madoushi with powers drained from Clow." Eriol explained, "And because of those cards, Clow Reed sealed Madoushi in that fountain in Hong Kong long ago."

"So what are the cards?" Rika asked

"They call themselves the Shadow Sirens. Death, Hatred, Deceit and Evil." San answered, "Very, very, powerful. That is where you guys step in. For I have no power over Clow Cards. I am a Raine Cardcaptor."

"San, you're missing some other news." Eriol said trying to remind her without giving everything away.

"Oh right! Amongst us are three archangels and three faeries. When time is right, your powers will be unleashed and could help us in defending the world. The three archangels are Emmeline, the Earth Archangel. Controls all elements relating to earth such as plants, wood, ground and such. The second is Lori, the Light Archangel. Controls, wind, light and weather. And last but not least, Darla, the Dark Archangel. Controls darkness and if she is successful, she can resurrect the dead. Darla isn't evil; it's just her element. The three faeries are Starla of the Stars, Maya of the Moon, and Shu Ya of the Sun. When the faeries are together, they could make an unbreakable seal to seal away evil. However, if these Archangels and Faeries are captured in the hands in of evil, god knows what will happen." San revealed

"Which is why you all must continuously keep training. Albus has hung a portrait of Raine to Mark where our dorm room door is. So you can recognize who Raine is, there are also portraits of Clow Reed, Yue, Ruby, Spinal Sun and Keroberos. We will also have some other students joining us in our dorm. They are Princess Zelda, Swordsman Link, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You may invite others if you wish. The dorm room is enchanted so if there are more people staying, more rooms will appear upstairs. The password to our dorm room is Bloom and our House name is the Cherry Blossoms. Tomoyo and San can work on the uniforms." Eriol explained

"And when we go to Diagon Alley, Sakura, you can go to your own Gringotts Bank vault. And same with Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran. Meilin can share one with Syaoran and everyone else can use mine." San instructed

"So when are we going to see Albus?" Naoko asked

"We are going to go there as students at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledor is the headmaster there." Eriol answered

"What about Terada, Nakuru, Yukito, Kaho, Touya, Suppi and Kero?" Sakura asked

"They are going to work as teachers. Suppi and Kero can be carry on pets." Eriol answered

"So it is settled, we're going. Better pack up because the train leaves this Sunday." San said as she bolted out of the door.

"Go pack up and go to bed." Eriol said

"Hai." Everyone nodded

**/Diagon Alley**

"So first off, Gringotts bank!" San said as she led the group to a large building.

"This place is so big!" Sakura said in awe as she looked around

And out of the nowhere…

"Meilin! Daijoubu Desu Ka?" Rika asked

"Hai. Un Daijoubu Desu Ka." Meilin said rubbing her bottom, "Watch where you are going!"

"I apologize. I am very sorry!" a red head apologized

"Ron!" two other teens called out

"Are you ok mate?" The glasses one asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Ron answered getting up

"Who are you? We've never seen you before." The bushy haired one asked

"My name is Meilin Li." Meilin introduced

"And I am Rika Sasaki." Rika introduced

"Nice to meet you." The girls said in unison and gave a respectful bow

"Rika! Meilin! Hurry up!" Sakura called out

"You know what, the trip will go faster if you join us so you don't have to wait around. Come on!" Meilin invited

"Sure." Ron, Hermione and Harry accepted

"Keys and vault numbers please." The goblin at the desk requested

"Keys?" Sakura asked

"Your staff in key form." San answered

"Oh." Sakura nodded

"Ok, everyone, give me your keys." San said holding out her hand

Everyone gave them her keys except for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"And you are?" Eriol asked

"I invited them to come with us so they won't have to wait around." Meilin asked

"Alright. Just tell him your vault and give him your key for I won't have time to remember your number." San said turning back to the goblin, "Vault number one." San said and placed her key on the desk

"Vault number two." And placed Sakura's star key

"Vault number three." And placed Eriol's Sun Key

"Vault number four." And placed Syaoran's sword

"And Vault number five." And placed Tomoyo's silver key

"_How come they have the beginning vaults?" _Harry whispered

"_They must be really rich or very important." _Hermione whispered back

After they all got their money, they all left and parted ways.

"See you on the Hogwart's express!" Hermione waved

"Same to you." Sakura waved back as they went different directions.

**/Hogwarts Express**

"Darn it all! There is not a single empty compartment!" Harry scoffed as he and his friends tried to find an empty compartment.

When they reached the end, they were about to turn back.

"Hey you! I remember you, why don't you join us?" Meilin invited once again

"Thank god! I thought our legs are going to break any moment. There is like no empty compartment!" Hermione said as she plopped into one of the seats around the table

"So how come you guys get your own train car?" Ron asked amazed

"We have close connections with Albus. And by close, I mean so close we're almost family." San answered

"So who are you anyways?" Sakura asked

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ginny Weasley and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione introduced

"And I don't think I need to introduce myself." Harry sighed

"Yeah. You should know him already." Ron piped up

"Actually… we don't. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said

"Really? You guys don't know the great Harry Potter?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice, "That's a first!"

"Well, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, you know Rika Sasaki and Meilin Li. The others are Naoko Yanagiswa, Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki and you should know the others." Tomoyo introduced

"I'm sorry, but we don't you guys either." Hermione said

Everyone looked at Hermione like she was crazy. Especially Ginny, Ron and Harry for she was the one who knew EVERYTHING!

"Ahaha… so there are stars in Europe and stars in Asia. Big differences. We are famous sorcerers. I am San Syeyan, descendant of Raine, he is Eriol Hiragiswa, reincarnation of Clow Reed, the grumpy one is Syaoran Li, future Li Clan Leader also a descendant of Clow Reed and Sakura Kinomoto here is the new Card Mistress." San introduced

"Yeah. I'm Harry Potter. A famous wizard." Harry introduced

"Wait. Harry Potter?" Tomoyo asked

"So he is famous in Asia!" Ron spoke in a matter-of-factly voice

"No. Albus said that you're one of the targets that the dark lords are after. Good thing we found you quickly. Listen, he is having you transfer dorms for your safety. Your friends are welcome to come as well." San answered

"You too eh?" a voice interrupted

"And you must be Princess Zelda of Hyrule." Eriol greeted

"Yes. And these are my companions, the Hero of Time, Link. And the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, Malon." Zelda introduce

"Good to see you again Zelda." San greeted

"Oh my god! San! Good to see you again!" Zelda said as she ran up to give her fellow princess a hug

"So we have to transfer dorms?" Hermione asked

"For your safety. And we must give you some extra training as instructed by Albus." Link said

"And we have our uniforms!" Tomoyo and San said as they held out some parcels

"Don't worry. They've been charmed so they can fit the one who is meant to wear it." San said

"Here you guys go." Tomoyo said handing out the outfits

"If there are new students, do you guys know if there are any new teachers?" Ginny asked

"Matter of fact, we are close friends with them." Yukito said stepping in

"Konnichiwa Minna!" Nakuru greeted

"My name is Yukito Tsukishiro. And I'm going to be teaching Asian Magic with my partner Nakuru Akizuki. Yoshiyuki Terada will be teaching about Asian Magic History, Kaho Mitzuki will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother, will be hosting a Martial Art's Club." Yukito introduced

"Well, well. A pack of angels transferring to Hogwarts? Must be my lucky year." A boy with blond hair commented as he barged right in, "And whats this? They're hanging with Potty, Weasel and the Mud blood."

All the teachers, wizards, witches, along with Zelda, Link, Eriol and San gasped at what he had said. The others had no clue what was going on.

"Hermione, don't listen to him." Harry, Ron and Ginny started to comfort

"You dirty little scum!" Zelda screamed in disgust

"You said the wrong thing to the wrong little girl." Touya sneered

"So what. She deserves it." Draco fought back

"How dare you!" Link yelled angrily

"'She deserves it' my arse!" San yelled, "Let me at him!"

The teachers all had to restrain her.

"Let her fight. This amuses me." Draco laughed and his cronies joined in

"That's it!" San yelled

"No magic on the train!" Eriol ordered

"Try and stop me." San snarled

_I call upon the Moon, Sun and Stars_

_Magical forces near and far_

_Lend me your strength, your powers and light_

_Release Gala staff and release your might!_

Later, San was then standing with a staff with a sun on top and the shapes of a crescent moon and a five-point star carved out.

"I summon the SPIRIT Card! Turn these fools into what they are! SPIRIT!" San called

And with a poof, there was a crab (Crabbe), a vulnerable imp (Goyle) and a ferret (Draco). The whole car burst into laughter.

"I-inhale-regret-inhale-trying to-inhale-stop you-inhale earlier." Eriol tried to say clutching his stomach

"You should-hiccup- turn them back –hiccup- before you get –hiccup- into trouble-hiccup- San-chan." Kaho suggested also having troubles speaking

"Ok." San said and returned them to normal

"My father will hear about this!" Draco said stumbling out of the door

"Can I see your cards San-chan?" Sakura asked wiping away the tears of laughter

"Sure." San said handing over a deck of cards

"It is getting late. We'll be there soon. We should change into our robes… I mean uniforms." Hermione corrected herself after Tomoyo gave her a death glare

"We also have another car right through that door. Us girls can change first then the guys." Sakura said as she picked up her parcel and walked through the door

After 15 minutes of praising and squealing, the girls finally stepped out for the boys to change. And another 5 minutes the guys came out.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brief uniform info**

**Girls:**

**White Collared t-shirts and white pleated skirts (And shorts underneath; not skorts, they are apart.) that reaches above their knees. White knee length socks with different colored pom poms for each person, different colored vests for each person, black loafers. A black tie with a straight end and a silver cherry blossom embroided. Black long sleeved mid drift jacket with the cherry blossom also embroided on. The parcels also had a short sleeved for hot days and a fitted black trench coat for winters. **

**San's was aqua, Sakura's was pink, Tomoyo's was lavender, Hermione's was periwinkle, Ginny's was Gold, Chiharu was Orange, Naoko's was yellow, Rika's was blue, Zelda's was dark pink and Meilin's was Red.**

**Boys:**

**White collared t-shirts, black formal pants and black loafers. Black tie just likes the girls but with a white cherry blossom instead. Black jackets with the symbol embroided on, a belt around the waist of the jacket, black vests for summer and a loose black trench coat for winters.**

**Guys didn't want different colors.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"These look way better that the robes!" Ginny complimented

"Thank you. My creations are always at it's best." Tomoyo smiled

"You made them?" Zelda asked

"With my own bare hands." Tomoyo said as she gave another twirl

"There is no competition with Tomoyo Daidouji." Chiharu said as she jumped from behind Tomoyo

"Well… I don't see how you can do magic in them but they are pretty nice." Hermione said looking in the mirror

"Albus has also rearranged the great hall. So you must join us in the center table. The other houses are rearranged into 'u' shapes in the corners so everyone can fit." Eriol said as he buckled the belt for his jacket

"So what are the teachers wearing?" Harry asked as he also buckled his jacket

"These." Kaho said stepping out.

The teachers all wore traditional Japanese Robes. Kaho's was red and white, Touya's was Grayish Green and Navy blue, Yukito was a combination of brown and black, Yoshiyuki (Terada) was wearing white and black and Nakuru's was black and fuchsia.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" came a roar from Sakura's bag

"Ara Kami-Sama! I forgot about Kero-chan and Suppi-chan!" Sakura cried as she dashed for her bag

"Kero? Suppi?" the others asked quizzically (By others, non-Cardcaptors)

"Don't worry stuff animals, we'll be there soon." Syaoran mocked

"Who are you calling stuffed animals GAKI? (Brat)" the two guardians yelled

"Who are they?" Ginny asked amused

"You'll find out in Asian Magic." Yukito simply replied

"NAKURU! NO!" Eriol yelled

"What is going to happen?" the others asked quizzically and looked around for Nakuru only seeing her trying to feed some chocolate to Suppi

"EVERYONE HIDE UNDER CONVER!" Kaho screamed trying to find a place to hide

"Why? It is only chocolate." Harry said

"Ask later. Must hide now!" Sakura said dragging him with the others underneath a table

San tackled Nakuru over but then Kero gave the flying piece of chocolate to Suppi.

"There you go Suppi!" Kero said happily

"NO! KERO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sakura cried

And on cue, Suppi unleashed his hyper-ness from eating sweets.

"ELEMENT WATER!" Syaoran called as his key turned into a full sword and unleashed the element and drowned Suppi

"Aww… you ruined the fun!" Nakuru pouted

"Are you kidding me? You just setted off a time bomb!" Touya yelled angrily

"Aww… I made Touya-kun angry!" Nakuru said hugging onto Touya for forgiveness

"This has been one heck of a ride…" Ron said as Harry, Hermione, Link, Zelda and Ginny nodded in agreement  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**San: Chapter one completed**

**Tomoyo: YAY! I get to boast about my sewing skills**

**San: Yeah yeah… watev.**

**Nakuru: -stuffs a piece of chocolate in Suppi's mouth-**

**Harry: What are you doing Nakuru?**

**Nakuru: Nothing**

**Suppi: MUST HAVE MORE SWEETS! –Wrecks havoc-**

**Everyone: NAKURU!**

**Nakuru: Oopsie daisies –runs into hiding-**

**Cardcaptors: Oh no you don't! –Chases after Nakuru with magic staffs and other artifacts-**

**Harry/Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Zelda/Link/R.F.: Until next time, see ya!**

**Author's notes: New enemies, Ganandorf is back, Voldemort wants revenge, new students, new teachers and heck of a new adventure and tale. Review please!**


	2. Dinner, warnings, and demonstrations

**When Sorcerers Meet Wizards**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Summary: Classic Cardcaptor Sakura & Harry Potter Crossover with some Zelda thrown into the mixing bowl too. Voldemort finds his long lost brother, Ganandorf, King of the Gerudos. They then team up against Harry Potter and Zelda. Cardcaptors are called upon to protect Harry and Zelda. Will they find new friendships? And perhaps love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to the wonderful creators of CLAMP, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Zelda belongs to the Nintendo Company. So no suing me.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Zelda: Where is everyone? –Looks around-**

**Harry: I have no clue**

**R.F.: -Comes through the studio's back door- If you're looking for the authoress and the Cardcaptors, they're on the battlefield trying to defeat Ruby**

**Hermione: Ruby? Don't you mean Nakuru?**

**R.F.: Nakuru's second form**

**San: I'm back! –Skips happily to her seat-**

**Link: Where are the others?**

**San: Still fighting**

**Ron: Then why are you here?**

**San: I got bored of my team losing to Ruby's flying pink crystals so I ditched the others to fend for themselves.**

**Everyone: Readers read on**

**Author's notes: New enemies, Ganandorf is back, Voldemort wants revenge, new students, new teachers and heck of a new adventure and tale.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: Dinner, warnings, and demonstrations**

**/In Side the great hall**

'Why are our seats like this?' 'This looks pretty cool' 'I heard there are new students and they are royal blood!' 'I wonder who gets the center table' 'Did you see the new students?' was heard all over the Great Hall.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledor began, "Due to the coming of new students that are very important people, we had to rearrange the tables. Now, listen carefully for your house tables. Gryffindor in the front left corner, Slytherin opposite of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff in the back left and Ravenclaw opposite of that."

Everyone shuffled around trying to get to his or her table.

"Now, the center table belongs to a new house which will be temporary for a year or two. The new house is none other than the CHERRY BLOSSOMS!" Dumbledor announced

The doors of the great hall revealed 17 students. Four of which are Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey! Why isn't Potter and his toilet drinking friends at their own house?" a Slytherin yelled and his entire house roared with laughter

"We will get to that in a moment." Dumbledor said with a stern face and signaled the laughing to stop, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, please take your seat at the center table."

"Yes sir." The four students called upon obeyed

"Now… will the new students introduce yourselves?" McGonagall asked

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule and I am also called the Princess of Destiny." Zelda went first

"And I am her escort, Sir Link of Hyrule and I am also called the Hero of Time." Link went next

"Hi! I am their companion, Malon Lon Lon (Making up her last name). I own Lon Lon Ranch where we make delicious milk and breed fine horse." Malon greeted cheerfully

"Konnichiwa Minna. I am Eriol Hiragisawa. I am the reincarnation of a sorcerer by the name of Clow Reed." Eriol said giving off his usual smile making most girls swoon and that of course made Tomoyo extremely jealous.

"Konnichiwa Minna. I am Tomoyo Daidouji. I am still a sorceress at training. And everyone back off of Eriol-kun! He is mine!" Tomoyo barked and made all of the girl's gasp and lean back slightly in fear.

"Konnichiwa Minna! I am Sakura Kinomoto. Famous Sorceress and Mistress of the Cards." Sakura said with her usual cheerful voice, which made all the guys, glue their eyes on her. Syaoran saw this and decided to take matter in his own hands.

"Hey. I'm Syaoran Li. Descendant of Clow Reed and Future Leader of the Li Clan. Leave Sakura alone. She is mine… even though it won't matter because you'll have to get past her brother." Syaoran said and all the guys gave him angry glares.

"-Sigh- I'm Naoko Yanagiswa. I am a Sorceress in Training and a ghost researcher." Naoko greeted

"And I am Chiharu Mihara. Also a Sorceress in Training and a researcher of Magical Artifacts." Chiharu introduced

"Hi. My name is Rika Sasaki. A sorceress in training and a pro archer." Rika said

"My name is Meilin Li. Cousin of Mr. Grumpy, a sorceress in training and a champion of Martial Arts." Meilin said giving a spinning jump quick

"My name is Takashi Yamazaki. Cousin of Chiharu Mihara and did you know that-" but before he can start another story

"He LOVES to make up lies and stories. Avoid him if you could." Chiharu said as she began to strangle Takashi.

"Konnichiwa Minna! I am San Syeyan. You should of course know that. Who here knows who I am?" San asked with hand in the air. Of course she let Hermione answer.

"You are the next in line for the throne of the Magical world and the realistic world!" Hermione answered proudly as many murmurs and gasps broke out throughout the hall

"Correct! I am also a famous sorceress and descendant of the sorcerer Raine." San finished up

"Pleased to make your acquaintances!" The new students bowed

"Please take your seats now." Albus ordered as they sat down with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. "I do not want anyone to bother the new students during dinner tonight. Unless you are already acquainted, leave them alone. Now, we have five new teachers at Hogwarts."

"Five? Don't you mean one?" A Ravenclaw asked

"Nope. I mean five. Will the teachers introduce themselves and explain what they will be teaching?" Albus asked as the new teachers stood up

"My Name is Kaho Mitzuki. You will refer to me as Sempai Mitzuki only unless you are close acquaintances. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so you should know what I will be doing." Kaho said giving a greeting bow and sitting back down

"KONNICHIWA MINNA! My name is Nakuru Akizuki and you can call me by my first name if you wish but i perfer being addressed as Sempai Nakuru. I'm only seventeen and I am going to be teaching you how to use Asian Magic!" Nakuru introduced happily and sat back down

"Hello. My name is Yukito Tsukishiro and you may only address me as Sensei Tsukishiro I too am only seventeen and I am Nakuru's partner in Asian Magic." Yukito said bowing then sitting down

"My name is Touya Kinomoto. Sakura's seventeen years old brother and the Chinese Gaki is right. No one can lay a hand on her except for her friends. I will be hosting a martial art's club for those who wants to learn self-defense. Sign up sheet will be right outside the hall next week." Touya greeted grumpily and sat back down

"Hello. I am Yoshiyuki Terada. You will address me as Sensei Terada. I will be teaching Asian Magic History." Yoshiyuki said then sitting back down

"Now that we have all the sorting and introductions are done. We have very important news that you must all follow." Dumbledor announced, "San, Eriol. You may begin."

"Thank you Dumbledor. Now, it has been found that Vol-" San began but got a kidney shock of disapproval from Zelda, "I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has found his long lost brother and broken the seal in Hyrule and resurrected him. Now, this school is in grave danger but that is why we are here. We are offering protection. You must study hard in the classes provided for they will come in handy especially for Asian Magic. Ganandorf and the dark lord are not familiarized with Asian Magic so this can give you the upper hand."

"That is right. Martial arts can help you keep your stamina so join if you could. No one is to leave the school grounds at any cost and no one may enter the forbidden woods unless escorted by a teacher or one of the Cardcaptors." Eriol continued

"Thank you Eriol and San. Now eat up." Dumbledor said as the food appeared on the table.

"Hey Ron! Introduce us please!" said a twin of red heads

"Cardcaptors, meet my older brothers, Fred and George." Ron introduced sheepishly

"Nice to meet you." The all said

'_Eriol, San, the staff and I would like to talk to you and everyone at your table except the Weasley twins. Meet me at my table after dinner.' _Dumbledor said telepathically

'_Yes sir.' _San and Eriol sent back

"San, Eriol, what are saying?" Sakura asked

"They weren't talking. Their mouths weren't moving." Ron said

"Its called telepathy Ronald. Am I correct Sakura?" Hermione asked

"Hai." Sakura nodded

"Albus wants us to see him after dinner. All of us. Weasley twins excluded." Eriol announced

"Ok." The whole table nodded

"So are you guys going to arrange a Quidditch team?" Angelina asked as she came and joined them, "By the way, I am Angelina, Quidditch Team Captain for Gryffindor."

"We know how to play but we don't own brooms. In our county, we either play with our staffs or we fly on our own." Tomoyo answered

"You can fly?" Harry asked

"Hai." San and Sakura said in unison as they pulled out their FLY cards

"Sweet!" Fred said grabbing one of the cards to examine it properly

"Careful! Those cards are irreplaceable and it's magic should not be tempered with!" Sakura warned.

"Do we have to change Quidditch teams because we're in different houses now?" Ginny asked

"Of course not. How about you three join our dorm. Tomoyo has spare uniforms and we can show you our magic in our dormitory." Meilin suggested

"Malon, why are you here?" San asked, "I didn't know you have magic!"

"I don't… or at least I don't think so. Zelda is teaching me some basic spells and im your dorm caretaker." Malon answered

"Oh I see…" Rika said

**/After dinner**

"Now that we are all fed and watered, it is now time to clear out and have good night's rest. Lessons will commence tomorrow. That will be all. Good night." Albus said as the students began to file out.

"Albus, the twins and Angelina are joining our dorm. It would be fair if they know what is also happening." Syaoran informed

"Right then. Come along, follow me, I will lead you to your dormitory." Albus said as the twenty teens trailed after the head master and the teachers.

**/Dorm entrance**

_"Raine, Clow, Ruby, Yue, Spinal and Kero shall require a password for you to enter  
For entry will only be granted for our cherry blossom mistresses and masters" _The portraits chanted in unison 

"Give them your password." Albus said

"Bloom!" Sakura said boldly

"_That is indeed correct young mistress. You may enter." _The portraits said in unison as Raine Swung aside

"Go on in." Albus ushered

The Gryffindors were impressed deeply. The dormitory was indeed larger and more fancy. There were two staircases dividing the boys rooms with the girls. Steps were of highly polished wood and with a royal red carpet neatly pressed upon it. Furniture was made of fine polished wood and the cushions were as soft as clouds. A Polished stone fire place had a cheery flame flickering delightfully, desks for writing letters all the way from India, intricate carpets from England, fine China vases with paintings of dragons in blue, gold and red, cages hanging right below the balcony overlooking the lobby for owls, birds and such and many portraits of Clow Reed, Raine, and the guardians.

"Oh my god! This is where we get to stay for the rest of the year?" Ron asked amazed

"Looks just like my sitting room. But it'll do." San said sitting down in one of the regal sofas

"Now, all of you take a seat." Albus ordered as the teens all sat down

"Many things we must talk about such as if you want your own quidditch team, the classes, your magic and your training." Albus listed

"We would set our own Quidditch Team but we don't want to fly on brooms but rather just as ourselves." Tomoyo said

"As yourselves? How can you fly on your own?" McGonagall asked

"Like this." Sakura said

_The key that holds the power of the stars  
Reveal your true form to me  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!_

Sakura then held her Pink Staff with a Gold Star in a center of an enclosed circle at the top with wings.

"FLY!"

And with that, Sakura sprouted wings from her back and flew up to the ceiling.

"Amazing!" McGonagall gasped with surprise

"So can we?" Tomoyo pleaded with puppy eyes

"I don't see why not." Albus nodded in approval

"YES! NOW I CAN MAKE MORE UNIFORMS!" Tomoyo squealed in delight with stars in her eyes

Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

"Ehehehe…" Sakura laughed sheepishly as she slid back into her seat

"Now onto the next topic. Your classes. We have you split into three categories. Some point it will be just girls in this one class and the boys in the other. But for some it will be the whole dorm except for Angelina here and the twins. They have to go to their 7th year classes for you children are only in 6th." Albus said

"That will be no problem." Eriol nodded

"Now for your training. Behind the portrait of Clow Reed is a large vacant room to use for your needs. The password is Shattered Dreams. If you say the dorm room password, the Raine Portrait will swing open only but of you say the training room password, only the Clow Reed Portrait will swing open." Albus informed them

"Perfect." Meilin said

"The house elves have already brought up your belongings. Yes Angelina. Yours and the twins as well." Dumbledor nodded, "Now we will leave you to rest. Good Night."

"Good night." Everyone said as the teachers leave

"Ok, we must dived ourselves into groups of fours. Four to each dorm room." Naoko said

"Right. Sakura, Tomoyo, San and Meilin can share one. Rika, Naoko, Malon and I can share another and Angelina, Hermione, Zelda and Ginny can share another." Chiharu said without protest and won't hear another word.

"Fine." Rika sighed in defeat

"Eriol, Syaoran, Link and Takashi can share one, Harry, Fred, George and I in another…" Ron declared

"It is settled. Kero and Suppi, you guys have your own residence. Suppi, your room is that wooden box underneath the balcony with a Moon Emblem. Kero, yours is on the opposite side of the room and with a Sun Emblem." San said as she let out a small yawn

"Good night!" Malon said the genders parted ways to their own dorms.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**San: Another finished**

**Nakuru: That was fun while it lasted**

**Cardcaptors: Uhg… must… rest… -Falls onto each other making a pile of people-**

**Nakuru: You're no match for me! –Cackles evilly-**

**Zelda: I think it is time to call it. I'm getting sleepy. See you all tomorrow! –Walks out of studio-**

**R.F.: -Yawns- Yeah… I think I'm going to hit the hay. See you!**

**San: Bye! –Everyone else leaves-**

**San: Bah… I like…totally live here… THEY'RE GONE! Now I can go buy some doughnuts! Until next time, see you!**

**Author's notes: New friends, more secrets, new powers and it is just the beginning. Review please!**


	3. MorningTraining,FirstClasses andTrueLove

**When Sorcerers Meet Wizards  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
****Summary: Classic Cardcaptor Sakura & Harry Potter Crossover with some Zelda thrown into the mixing bowl too. Voldemort finds his long lost brother, Ganandorf, King of the Gerudos. They then team up against Harry Potter and Zelda. Cardcaptors are called upon to protect Harry and Zelda. Will they find new friendships? And perhaps love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to the wonderful creators of CLAMP, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Zelda belongs to the Nintendo Company. So no suing me.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
****San: -Eats a doughnut- YUM!**

**Kero: I SMELL A DOUGHNUT!**

**San: -Panics- AH!**

**Syaoran: I want some too!**

**Everyone: -barges in- US TOO!**

**San: NOOOO! My precious doughnuts! –Sobs- readers read on**

**Author's notes: New friends, more secrets, new powers and it is just the beginning.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 3: Morning Training, First Classes and True Love?**

**/Training Room\**

"Come on Sakura! You can do it!" Tomoyo chanted

"You're getting stronger Sakura! Lets see if can hit me!" San said as she blocked Sakura's Star Sword with her huge blue sword. The sword was a black handle and the blue blade was almost as transparent as glass.

"I'm trying!" Sakura muttered

"Try flipping her sword away!" Syaoran suggested from the sidelines

"This year is going to totally rock! Go San! Go Sakura!" Harry cheered

"AHA!" Sakura called as she successfully flipped San's sword out of her hands and was aiming to hold the tip of her sword at San's neck

"Phase one complete. Commence phase two!" Eriol announced

"NANI!" Sakura screamed

"Come on Sakura-chan! Remember we have to guard Zelda and Harry! We can't have useless guards on duty!" San taunted as she pulled out a Yellow fan made of Feathers and covered in sapphires. There were also blue ribbons hanging at the bottom where you hold it and crystal bells at the end of the ribbons.

"Aww… I'm tired. Can someone else sub in?" Sakura whined as she lunged at San

"Sure. Syaoran! You're up!" Eriol called

"Hai!" Syaoran responded and charged into the field and headed towards San

"DRAGONS OF THE WINDS!" San called as she swung her fan in front of her and a whirlwind of winds charged at Syaoran like dragons.

"HOE!" Syaoran cursed, "ELEMENT WIND!"

And at that, the two winds cancelled each other out.

"Nice move!" San called out as she got back into a battle stance

"You darn right it is!" Syaoran called back with a smirk

"You should be somewhere else you know." San said

"And where might that be?" Syaoran asked as the two circled

"Right here!" San answered as she grabbed the handle of her sword and threw her fan aside

"Yawn. Why are you guys up so early? It is only seven thirty for goodness sakes!" Hermione asked as she walked into the training room.

"Seven thirty already? We better go shower. Good match Syaoran. You too Sakura. Keep training." San said as she shook hands with Sakura and Syaoran.

"See you at breakfast." Ron said as he got up to leave for the dorm

**/Breakfast: Cherry Blossoms' Table\**

"So what do we have today?" Rika asked

"Lets see… with the guys we have potions with Slytherin, just us girls in Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then just us girls in Asian Magic History with Gryffindor girls, then we can all go to Touya's Martial Art's club after we eat, and last we all have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin." Naoko read out

"What about you guys while we aren't with you?" Chiharu asked

"We have arithmetic with the Hufflepuff Guys and Divination with Gryffindor Guys." Syaoran read out loud

"We're using our Gryffindor schedules." George said referring to him, Fred and Angelina.

"We better get going then." San yawned as she picked up her messenger bag

"Lets go!" Sakura said cheerfully

**/Potions with Slytherin\**

"Alright… settle down. Today we will be making a happiness elixir. I will separate you into partners. Listen up. Miss Hylian (I'll say that is Zelda's last name) and Mr. Kokiri (Link's), Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Li, Miss Daidouji and Mr. Hiragisawa, Potter and Miss Li, Weasley and Granger, Miss Sasaki and Miss Yanagisawa, Miss Mihara and Mr. Yamazaki, Miss Lon Lon and..." Snape announced

"Sorry sir, but Dumbledor wishes to excuse me for an appointment." San said as she handed over the note Dumbledor had just sent to her.

"Very well then Miss Syeyan. Miss Lon Lon, you'll be with Mr. Malfoy." Snape said snatching the note

'_I'm so sorry! I didn't know he would set you up with him.' _San said telepathically

'_Its all right. I'll manage.' _Malon sent back (She can communicate telepathically now.)

"You better not mess me up Lon Lon." Draco whispered harshly

"Well then you better not get in my way Malfoy!" Malon hissed back

"Please send one person to get the ingredients while the other boils the water. You may now begin." Snape instructed

Soon everyone got to work. Malon was just about to return to her seat when…

CRASH

"Miss Lon Lon! What has caused you to act?" Snape snapped

"I'm sorry. Miss Parkinson tripped me…I'll clean it up right now if you want sir." Malon offered

Everyone gasped in surprise except of the rest of the Cherry Blossoms

"And I will help!" Sakura said raising her hand

"Why you little nuisances. I don't care what arrangement you have with professor Dumbledor, I will not tolerate you humiliating me!" Snape yelled

"Hey! We're offering to help clean up! Do you want us to do it or do you want to do it yourself? Have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Zelda snapped back

"50 points from Cherry Blossoms!" Snape deducted

"F.Y.I. We are not part of the House Cup thingy so deducting points from us will not affect us." Syaoran argued

"We are very sorry. We are done cleaning up." Sakura and Malon said as they threw out the broken glass

"So you think you can humiliate me by acting well mannered?" Snape sneered

"No sir… where we came from, we were raised to be as polite and well mannered as we can be." Sakura said quietly

"So you are saying Japan and Hyrule is better than England?" Snape asked

"N-n-oo sir." Sakura stuttered

"Just go to your seats before I give you detention!" Snape waved them off

"Yes sir." Malon said as she took her seat next to Draco and began to work on the elixir

"You should watch out for him. He is quick tempered." Draco said silently to Malon

"I'll keep that in mind." Malon said smiling then returning to work

(A/N: You should know by now that I'm planning Malon and Draco together. Ever heard of opposites attract?)

"And don't worry, I believe that Pansy tripped you." Draco said as he began rip the petals off the cherry blossoms to sprinkle on the potion.

"Really? Thanks." Malon thanked as she continued to mix fairy dust with rose petals, "Tell me, why are you nice to me? I heard you hate all non-Slytherins."

"I have no clue… you're different from others." Draco said as he stirred the water and cherry blossom petals

"Oww!" Malon said quietly as a paper airplane hit her in the head, "What's this?"

'Stop flirting with my boyfriend! –Parkinson'

"Damn that girl. She is not my girl friend. She only wants my money." Draco scoffed

"Really? I thought she was just one of your close friends." Malon said as she poured the rose petals and fairy dust into the cauldron.

"Close? I have no friends." Draco admitted

"Oh my goodness! Really now." Malon said as she nearly tipped the cauldron over

"Yeah. Crabbe and Goyle are only with me because their fathers ordered them too and Parkinson is just a pain." Draco said as he took over the stirring as Malon began to clean up the leftovers

"Well I'll be your friend then." Malon said giving off her smile

"That would be nice." Draco said with a hint of relief

"But you must soften up on my friends especially, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, the teachers, Zelda, Link, Eriol and especially San and Hermione since they really took that 'Mud blood' comment very badly." Malon requested

"I'll try." Draco said

-Telepathic Conversation-

'_Malon, has he tried anything yet?' _Sakura asked

'_Not yet… and I don't think he will. He is very nice to me.' _Malon answered back

'_You're joking right?' _Link asked

'_No. I'm the only friend he has now.' _Malon said sincerely yet sad

'_You better give us the details later.' _Tomoyo demanded

'_I will. Eriol can you read Parkinson's mind as of to why she bother's Draco so much?' _Malon requested

'_I'll try.' _Eriol said as he left the conversation to read a certain pug faced girl's mind

'_So can he join us for lunch at our table? He promised me he'll try to be nice.' _Malon asked

'_Emphasis TRY' _Chiharu said sarcastically

'_Please? Just get to know him better' _Malon begged

'_Alright. I'll get through with San later.' _Zelda said

'_Thanks!' _Malon said happily

'_Ok, Parkinson really does love Draco… but she really wants his fortune as well.' _Eriol Informed

'_Figures. Alright. Talk to you later.' _Malon said as she left to finish up the cleaning

"Why don't you join us for lunch Draco?" Malon offered

"Is it alright with your friends?" Draco asked

"It'll be fine." Malon said

"All right then. I'll see you then." Draco

"Listen up class. I want you to test your elixir on your partner. If your partner has a different emotion other than happy or glad, you'll fail." Snape said as he went to every desk and asked the demonstrate

"Why don't test it? I'm happy all the time so it should go to you." Malon said as she held the tube out to Draco

"I guess so…" Draco said looking at the pink substance

"Lon Lon and Malfoy." Snape called on

Draco drank the substance and became instantly happy.

"Perfect. Ten points to Slytherin. None to Cherry Blossoms for they are not part of the house cup." Snape awarded, "That is the last, you're all dismissed."

"See you at lunch Draco!" Malon waved happily as she ran off to catch up to her friends

"Are you cheating on me Draco?" Pansy asked as she came up from behind with her skanks

"For the last time Parkinson, I am not your boyfriend and I do not or ever will love you!" Draco tried to say angrily but couldn't because of the elixir.

"He doesn't mean that… he couldn't have." Pansy sniffled as she and her friends went to the nearest bathroom to talk.

**/Transfiguration\**

"Hey San, Malon wants to let Malfoy sit with us at lunch." Zelda told San

"HOE!" San screamed as she fell out her seat

"San? Are you ok?" the other Cherry Blossoms asked

"You're joking right? She wants Malfoy to sit with us?" San said getting back into her seat

"WHAT! Wait. When did this happen?" Hermione asked as she freaked

"During Potions. You weren't telepathic so we couldn't send you the news." Tomoyo said

"Come on. He is a nice guy and he doesn't have any friends… except me but other than that none." Malon plead

"We'll give him a secret initiation. The first test for him is not to say the word Mud Blood even once. If he mentions it, he is instantly out." San suggested

"Thank you." Malon sighed

"Alright class… time to begin." McGonagall began

**/Lunch\**

"Hey." Malfoy greeted

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Malon asked as she dragged Draco away from the table

"Yeah? What is it?" Draco asked

"They're having a secret initiation for you. First test is not to say mud blood to anyone at the table. Can you manage?" Malon informed

"Definitely." Draco said

"Good. I really think you can turn around." Malon said as she dragged him back

"Ok Malfoy. We don't want any funny business with you so one toe out of line and you're gone. Got it?" Syaoran said in a dark voice

"I promise." Draco promised

"So are you going to join Touya's Martial Art's Club Malfoy?" Sakura asked

"Maybe Kinomoto-San. Would Sensei Kinomoto allow me?" Draco asked remembering how to address people in Japanese.

"Well… that comment on the train wasn't a good impression on him." San sneered

"I apologize your highness… it is just pressure from my father… see… my mother left and it has just been me and my abusive father." Draco admitted

"I can't believe you admitted that." Rika gasped

"Your father using you? Puh-lease. Your father is a filthy Death Eater and you wanted to be one of them!" Hermione scoffed

"Well… I did… but since 3rd year… something turned me around." Draco muttered

"Tell Touya-kun I won't show up today." Malon said

"Nani? Why?" Naoko asked

"Personal business and I have to do the laundry." Malon said

"Alright… watev." San said as she sipped her water "Well. I'm done and off to go get changed…"

"MATTE!" Tomoyo screamed, "I have uniforms for this class!"

Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style except Draco who sat there confused

"Alright Tomoyo-chan… I'll wait." San said sitting back down.

"Ok, we're all done. Lets head back to our dorm room to change." Sakura said happily as she picked up her school bag

"Are you coming Draco?" Malon asked

"Is it alright?" Draco asked

"I give you permit today Malfoy. Keep Malon-chan company while we're gone." San said as they all got up

"Thank you your highness." Draco thanked as he walked alongside with Malon

-Telepathic Convo-

'_I think he really is turning around.' _Naoko started

'_He passed today's test…lets see if he passes tomorrow's.' _Sakura said

'_Should we trust him? Like we made the Happiness Elixir in potion so he might not be like this forever.' _Tomoyo asked

'_Either Malon-chan is right in trusting him or he brain-washed her.' _Meilin said

'_Malon is not that weak. She knows right from wrong. I think I could trust Malfoy as well.' _Zelda defended

'_Zelda is right. He has a different aura now…' _Link agreed

'_Yeah… it is no longer that dark gray aura but a golden yellow one…' _San stated

'_We should give him another chance' _Eriol suggested

'_Right'_ everyone agreed

**/Dorm Room\**

"Alright, lets see everyone's uniform!" Angelina ordered as her new dorm mates descended the stairs

"Aren't they awesome?" Tomoyo asked

"Yes Tomoyo-chan. You did another great job." Sakura said as they twirled

"They aren't half bad…" Harry said fixing the sash

"Color coordinated for each person… nice." Draco Commented  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Brief Outfit description:**

**Girls wore Meilin's battle costume but different colors (San's was aqua, Sakura's was pink, Tomoyo's was lavender, Hermione's was periwinkle, Ginny's was Gold, Chiharu was Orange, Naoko's was yellow, Rika's was blue, Zelda's was dark pink, Angelina's was the Gryffindor colors and Meilin's was the original)**

**Guys wore the same as Syaoran but also in different colors and without the hat (Link's was forest green, Eriol's was Dark Navy Blue, Takashi's was Black, Harry's was bottle green, Ron's was dark orange, Fred's was Red, George's was orange and Syaoran was the original)  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
**"We have yours as well Malon-chan!" As Tomoyo passed a green and gold battle robe

"Domo arigato Tomoyo-chan." Malon thanked as she accepted the outfit

"You know what Malon? Why don't you and Malfoy come to the training class? Who cares about laundry? Tomoyo-chan probably has lots of clothes for us to try out for her am I right?" San asked with a glint of sincerity towards Malfoy but realizing what she said and covered her mouth

"WAIIII! If you guys will try on my outfits? YOU WILL! Malon-chan, Malfoy, you're coming to this class!" Tomoyo yelled ecstatically and grabbed Malfoy and Malon by the wrists and dragged them out of the dorm

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" San groaned

"Is she always like that when it comes to clothes?" Harry asked

"Oh you haven't seen worse." Sakura sighed

"Worse? If that wasn't worst, I wouldn't want to see worst." Ron said

"Tell me… is there a ball coming up?" Rika asked

"Yeah… for 6th years and 7th years there are the winter formals, spring flings and the year end dance. Why?" Ginny answered

San, Sakura, Chiharu, Meilin, Naoko, Rika and Zelda all looked at Ginny with wide eyes, then each other… then screamed with panicked faces

"NOOOOOOOO! I HATE TAPE MEASURERS!" Sakura screamed as she ran in circles

"NO! I DON'T WANT HER TUGGING AT MY HAIR!" San screamed as she held her hands on her head

"NO! I HATE STANDING IN FRONT OF THE MIRRORS FOR HOURS!" Rika screamed as she began to run around frantically

"NO! I HATE TRYING ON 50 OUTFITS IN A DAY!" Chiharu screamed as she rolled on the ground

"NO! I HATE MORE PINS BEING STABBED INTO ME!" Naoko cried holding her hands onto her sides

"NO! I HATE HIGH HEELS! I CAN'T STAND HIGH HEELS!" Zelda cried as she fell to her knees

"Is it that bad?" Hermione asked

"Bad? It is horrible! ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE!" Sakura continued to scream

"If she wants to measure you, she'll have her way even if it means standing in the center of the great hall!" Naoko cried

"Oh my god…" Angelina gasped

A few moments later…

"KONNICHIWA MINNA! TOUYA-KUN IS WAITING FOR YOU GUYS! AND MALON-CHAN AND SOME BLOND GUY NEEDS SOME HELP GETTING AWAY FROM TOMOYO-CHAN!" Ruby hollered from the window.

"Malon!" They all cried and dashed out of the room faster then you can say Jack-Sprat.

**/Training Grounds\**

"Gaki! Kaiju! You are all late!" Touya yelled impatiently

"Gohmen Nasai Onii-chan. And Sakura no Kaiju!" She yelled as she stomped on Touya's foot as he yelped in pain and began hopping around

"Why isn't Malon-chan in uniform?" Nakuru asked as she turned back to her human form

"She wants to talk with Malfoy-kun today." Tomoyo explained as she dragged Malon and Draco to the others

"YOU! What are you doing here? Tomoyo-chan let him go!" Touya ordered

"He promises to be on his best behavior! Now stop picking on him!" Malon yelled in defense as she stood in front of Draco with her arms out

"Alright. Fine. Make sure he is far away from me!" Touya yelled as he pointed to a bench faraway

"Ok Touya-kun." Malon said as she and Draco walked off to the hill that overlooks the training grounds

"Listen up students! Partner up for Kumite matches!" Touya ordered as everyone paired up, "Ok, will you and your partner sit side by side around the ring. Anyone with out a partner?"

No hands shot up

"Ok? Good. Will Meilin and Syaoran give us a demonstration of Kumite?" Nakuru requested

"Hai Sempai Nakuru." Meilin and Syaoran obeyed and took their places in the center of the fray

"Of course, you are never permitted to do Kumite without proper guards." Nakuru said and with a flicker of her hands and a snap, everyone had padded shoes on, Kumite Gloves (they look like boxing gloves kinda), shin guards and a padded helmet.

"Rules are, no full contact! If you use full contact, point will go to your opponent. Best out of three wins. Nakuru, San, Eriol and I will keep points. Let the demonstration begin!" Touya yelled as he gestured the match to begin

"Come on Syaoran-kun… come and get me!" Meiling taunted as they circled

"If you say so!" Syaoran said back as he fake forward kicked then jumped and bonked Meilin on the head

"Halt!" Touya called as his arms made an X in front his chest. His fellow judges did the same. "Point!"

And with that, all the judges swung their right arms out to point to Syaoran's side.

"Continue!" Touya ordered as they crossed their arms again

"That was not nice Syaoran-kun!" Meilin pouted

"Then do something about it!" Syaoran mocked

"No problem!" Meilin said as she moved in for a punch which Syaoran blocked leaving his side open. Meilin took the chance and side kicked him. (Not so hard that she'll lose the point to Syaoran of course.)

"Halt! Point!"

The judges swung their left arms to point to Meilin's side

"Tie breaker! Continue!" Touya commanded

"I'm going to win this!" Meilin boasted

"Fat chance!" Syaoran said back as he swiftly low kicked Meilin, which knocked her over. He then hovered above her and punched her as if he was punching the ground (Not actually hitting her, but just above her stomach) and let out a KIAI! (In karate, if you don't use your Kiais, you don't get as much points)

"Halt! Point!"

And the judges swung out their right arms.

"Match! Syaoran Li!" Touya announced as Syaoran helped Meilin up and gave each other a bow and handshake

"Now, spread out everyone and practice!" Nakuru ordered as everyone spread out all over the room.

"That was intense." Draco said as he watched the others train and learn

"It is difficult to be so good in martial arts… Meilin and Syaoran have been training since they were about four so they've had lots of experience. San too but the Li's are better." Malon said

"So do you know any form of magic?" Draco asked, "Like I don't think you know any."

"You're dead right. I don't really know any. Princess Zelda is teaching me how to use the goddess crystals, how to play the ocarina, learn how to teleport and I just mastered telepathy." Malon said, "But now she doesn't have time because she has to keep up with the English Magic which I'm not required to learn. It was optional but I just want to hang with my friends so I go to the classes and the teachers don't mind. But I am studying Defense Against the Dark Arts, Asian Magic and Asian Magic History."

"Well I don't mind teaching some basic lessons. You seem to be good at potions." Draco complimented

"Yeah… in Hyrule, Zelda taught me how to make the goddess crystals but I can't master the movements and the timing to make the crystal real." Malon giggled as she lay down on the grass and looked up the sky, "Is this the true you? Or is it the effect of the happiness potion?"

"I do not know… hopefully the true me." Draco said as he lay down as well

"I miss my Ranch." Malon said as she stared at the passing clouds

"What is it like? My parents are very rich so we don't live the common life." Draco asked

"Its wonderful! I love feeding the horses, riding them, singing to them, also chasing the chickens, collecting eggs and tending the cows. I can never forget the milk that is produced by the cows in my Ranch… very delicious." Malon told him

"You can sing?" Draco asked surprised

"Yeah… don't ask me to sing now. I'm not in the mood to." Malon sighed

"No worries." Draco said, "So… is it true that San and Zelda are blood Princesses?"

"Why are you asking about San? People should know she is the reigning Princess of the Magical World. And yes, Zelda is the blood Princess of Hyrule." Malon answered, "She has more power than you think. If you want to escape from your father, I suggest you be a true friend to us all. San can offer protection. And same with Zelda and Link."

"Well I'll try… although it might take me all year perhaps." Draco sighed

"Just act the way you act around me." Malon said sitting up and smiling, "We better get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah. Lets go." Draco agreed as they got up and headed to the cardcaptors

"Malon-chan, Malfoy-kun. We should get going now." San said wiping her sweat off with a towel.

"That is why we are here." Malon said

"Right… lets go then! We still have to go to our dorm and change." Sakura said as she hung her towel around her neck

"Hold it right there everyone!" Tomoyo cried out, "You promised you'll wear my other outfits!"

Everyone fell over anime style

"Tomoyo… not now hon." Eriol sighed

"Fine. You will have to wear them tomorrow! I will have it all laid out on your beds before you wake up." Tomoyo gave in

"Lets go see Kaho!" Meilin said cheerfully as everyone dashed back to their dorm.

**/Defense Against the Dark Arts\**

"Hello, my name is Sempai Mitzuki for those of you who have not caught my name last night. Because I need some time to adjust around her, today is a free class for I do not have a lesson plan for you. But do keep quiet as I do work out a plan." Kaho said as she returned to her seat

"What a useless teacher! What good is she if she won't teach?" Pansy scoffed

"You take that back!" Sakura yelled angrily

"Make me!" Pansy yelled back

"We don't make trash, we burn them." Tomoyo joined in

"Tell me. Are you a flower?" San asked

"Of course I am. I am as beautiful as one." Pansy retorted

"Then why are you such a _pansy_? Eh?" San asked as everyone laughed

"I'll make you pay!" Pansy yelled

San pulls out her wallet. "How much?"

"I'm not talking about cash you nitwit!" Pansy declined

Everyone gasped

"That is no way to talk to royal blood Parkinson. 20 points from Slytherin. Now will you all keep quiet?" Kaho said sternly as she returned to her work

"Hmph." Pansy breathed as she turned away and walked off with her friends, "Are you coming Drakey?"

"Don't ever call me Drakey again and no, I will not go with you. I would much rather stay with Malon and her friends." Draco said calmly

"You turned my Drakey against me! You'll pay for this Lon Lon!" Pansy warned as she walked off to her seat

"You better be careful now." Draco warned Malon

"I will. Thanks." Malon thanked

"No problem. Anything for a friend right?" Draco asked

"You know what Malfoy-kun? I thought wrong about you. You're actually a nice guy." Sakura admitted

"Thank you Kinomoto-san. And Hermione, I am sorry for calling you a MB." Draco apologized

"Apology accepted." Hermione accepted and gave a handshake

"And you don't have to refer to me as Kinomoto-san, you can call me Sakura-chan now." Sakura said

"Yes, you can call the rest of us by our first names." Eriol said

"Welcome to our circle." San said with a handshake

"See? You just had to be your true self." Malon said

"Thank you Malon." Draco thanked

"So are you moving in?" Harry asked even though he still dislikes Malfoy

"If you guys want." Draco replied

"Well you have an entire room to yourself so… lets have Link be your dorm mate." Zelda suggested

"That would be fine with me." Link shrugged

"Ok, so Malon, go with him to his dorm room… actually… San, you go. Malon shouldn't be in such a dark place anyways." Harry suggested

"How did you know that the Slytherin Dormitory was dark?" Draco asked

"Well… you see… Harry and I snuck into the Slytherin common room during year two to find info about the attacks on muggle-borns…" Ron admitted

"Ron!" everyone snapped

"And I uh… helped them." Hermione admitted but looked down, "But I was unsuccessful with the potion."

"Hermione!" everyone snapped

"Don't worry, I'm not going to report on you." Draco promised

"Thank you." Harry sighed in relief

"Sakura-chan, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan, Syaoran-kun, Malon-chan, Zelda-chan, Link-kun, Harry-kun, Ron-kun, Hermione-chan, Chiharu-chan, Takashi-kun, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan and Draco-kun, please come here." Kaho called out as the sixteen teens came up the desk

'Hai. What is it Kaho?" Eriol asked

"Dumbledor-san has given you a chance to go work on your flying for you guys have a quidditch match with Slytherin tomorrow." Kaho said as she gave them a slip of paper

"Domo arigato Kaho-san." Sakura thanked

"I have special designed outfits for this! Lets go try them out!" Tomoyo said as she led everyone back to the dorm room.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------**  
**San: You damn right you owe me now!**

**Everyone: -whimpers-**

**San: Those were my doughnuts!**

**Syaoran: Gohmen Nasai….**

**Everyone: -Apologizes-**

**San: Forgiven… anyways, I can torture you guys in the story as punishment! MWAHAHAHAHA I SHALL AVENGE MY POOR DOUGHNUTS!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOO!**

**San: Until next time, see you! –Continues to cackle-**

**Author's notes: New friends and new enemies. What will happen next? Wait for me to update and read it!**


	4. BurningWings,unknownAuras

**When Sorcerers Meet Wizards**  
**--------------------------------------------------**  
**Summary: Classic Cardcaptor Sakura & Harry Potter Crossover with some Zelda thrown into the mixing bowl too. Voldemort finds his long lost brother, Ganandorf, King of the Gerudos. They then team up against Harry Potter and Zelda. Cardcaptors are called upon to protect Harry and Zelda. Will they find new friendships? And perhaps love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to the wonderful creators of CLAMP, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Zelda belongs to the Nintendo Company. So no suing me. But if you steal my plot... watch out!**

**San: -skips to her writing desk- ladedededa**

**R.F.: Shouldn't you untie them now before their parent's wonder where they are?**

**San: I already contacted them. Said that they're going to stay at the office over night**

**Malon: MM! MMMHH! GRRR! (But I need to feed Epona!)**

**San: I have no clue what you just said but it was funny. Now sit back and relax, I'm going to write the story now.  
--------------------------------------------------  
****Author's Notes: New friends and new enemies. Time to tryout Quidditch! What will happen when thirteen teens are flying out of control? Read to find out!**

**Chapter 4: Burning Wings, unknown auras and one abusive father**

**/Quidditch Field\**

"Love the new uniforms!" Meiling squealed as she ran for the center of the stadium

"They fit pretty well." Takashi said

"Oh and don't worry Draco-kun, I'll make you one when I can. You guys want to fly with us? You guys don't have to be on our team, just fly with us and model my outfits!" Madison said as she too ran into the stadium

**Outfit Descriptions:**

**The same outfit that Sakura wore when capturing the HOPE (Or was it void?) card in Movie two, The Sealed Card, just different colors and no hats. Sakura's is the original Pink, Meilin's was red, Tomoyo's was lavender, Chiharu's was orange, Naoko's was black, Rika's was white, Hermione's was periwinkle, Ginny's was rouge, San's was aqua, Zelda's was blue and Malon's was gold.**

**Syaoran's battle costume that he wore when attempted to help Sakura catch the HOPE card in movie two without the hat and in different colors. Syaoran's is the original green, Eriol's was midnight blue, Takashi's was Black, Harry's was dark green, Ron's was orange, Fred and George's were brown and Link's was forest green.**

"San, Sakura, release the magic!" Eriol commanded

"Hai!" the two girls chanted as they pulled out their keys

_The key that holds the power of the stars_  
_Reveal your true form to me  
__I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
__Release!_

_I call upon the Moon, Sun and Stars_  
_Magical forces near and far  
__Lend me your strength, your powers and light  
__Release Gala staff and release your might!_

"FLY!" They called out in unison

"Fly! Give wings to everyone with the uniform on!" San called to her card's spirit

"Fly! Assist Fly Raine!" Sakura called out

And with that, everyone who was dressed for training were given small angel wings and they all took to the skies.

"How do you control these things?" Ron hollered as he flipped upside down

"Just concentrate on your goal!" San called down

"Empty your mind of everything except for your destinations!" Sakura also pitched in

"Come on! Lets run a drill, that way your concentration is for sure, 100!" Syaoran ordered

"Line up!" Meilin called

"The task is to fly five laps around the field! Lets go!" Syaoran ordered as he kicked off and flew around the arena with the others tailing him except for Sakura, Meilin, San and Eriol who were right beside him.

"This is much easier now!" Ginny said happily as she flew along with the others

"Much more fun than a dumb broomstick!" Angelina yelled out

"Yeah! Now I don't feel so bad that my Firebolt crashed during the summer!" Harry grinned

"Well, you'll need one for our team." Angelina said

"Well, Eriol and I can craft you one!" San offered as she faced back and flew backwards

"That would be great! How bout for us?" Fred asked

"That could be arranged!" Eriol called back as he too flew backwards

"AHHHHH!" Malon screamed as one of her wings caught fire and she pummeled to the ground

"Gotcha!" Draco said reassuringly as he caught Malon in his arms

"Thanks Draco." Malon thanked as she got up

"Sakura!" Syaoran called as he dove at full speed to catch his girlfriend

"Hoe!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran caught her right before she crashed

"Domo arigato Syao-kun." Sakura thanked

"Everyone! Land now!" Eriol warned as everyone began heading back to the ground

"Meilin!" San called out as Meilin began to fall

"AHH!" Meilin screamed but San caught her at the wrist

"Thanks… SAN!" Meilin screamed

"Eriol!" San yelled as Eriol grabbed onto Meilin's other wrist and San's wings disintegrated

"San!" everyone tried to reach for her but missed.

"ELEMENT WIND!" Syaoran called upon but as soon as his wind gust reached underneath San, it cancelled out

"NANI?" Syaoran cursed

"Ah!" San cried as she hit the ground

"San!" they all cried as they rushed to her

"We have to get her help! Don't move her!" Eriol ordered

"Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika, Ginny, Hermione, get Sensei Touya, Sensei Yukito, Sensei Terada, Sempai Mitzuki and Sempai Akizuki! Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, Ron, Fred and George, get Dumbledor-san! Angelina, Link, Draco, Malon, Meilin, Get Madame Pomfrey and help her with any medical equipment. Eriol, Zelda and I will look after her! Go!" Syaoran ordered as everyone dashed off to his or her task

"Someone really wants her dead." Eriol muttered

"No kidding! And same with Sakura, Meilin and Malon! I understand Sakura and San but why Meilin and Malon!" Zelda pondered

"Can you use your magic?" Syaoran asked

"I'll try." Zelda responded taking out a harp

_The song of healing for one's soul, may it cure you and make you whole…_

(Insert Song of Healing melody from Majora's Mask here)

San didn't budge.

"It was well worth the try." Zelda sighed in defeat

"Can't San's cards come and help her?" Syaoran asked

"Like the Clow cards, her cards can not act unless their master is conscious." Eriol explained

"But we can't let her die! She is to inherit the throne of the Magical Realm and the Realistic Realm! If she doesn't take the crown, the world could come to an end!" Zelda panicked

"What on earth happened?" Kaho asked as she sprinted to see what state San was in

"Don' touch her. We must let her recover here until Madame Pomfrey arrives here with a stretcher and we can lift her with magic. Someone is out after her cards and Sakura's." Eriol said gravely

"Well whoever that creep is, I won't let him anywhere near my sister!" Touya declared

"San-chan! Please tell me she will be ok!" Nakuru cried

"She'll be fine… I hope." Chiharu sighed

"So you're saying during your training, someone ignited your wings with fire magic?" Albus asked he came into the scene

"Hai! Only four of us though and only San was the one who crashed sir." Sakura explained

"Oh dear! She'll be perfectly fine but it'll take several weeks for her bones to heal!" Madame Pomfrey said as she took one look

"Then I guess only a couple then. Once San regains conscious, she can control her cards with her mind and she can use the HEAL card." Syaoran explained

"Ahaha! Look at this mess! I guess the princess isn't so perfect!" Pansy laughed with shrillness

"Miss Parkinson, I will not tolerate you talking to any of our guest students in that manner. Ten points from Slytherin." Albus deducted

"Parkinson, leave!" Draco ordered

"And why would I ever leave my Drakey Wakey?" Pansy pouted

"Because one, I do not love you, two, you just insulted my friends and three, you are addressing me with frilly nicknames that I detest!" Draco raised his voice

"But Draco-" Pansy stuttered

"No buts! I don't want to ever talk to you!" Draco yelled

"Isn't that kind of harsh?" Malon whispered

"She deserves it." Draco said back as he saw Pansy run off crying

"YOU'LL REALLY PAY FOR THIS LON LON!" Pansy screamed

"Talk about anger management." Hermione sighed

"Yeah…" Harry agreed

"I want you students to head back to your dorm. I will have you excused from classes to investigate this matter." Kaho ordered, "Is that fine with you Albus-san?"

"I think it would be right." Albus nodded and agreed

"But Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George and Angelina must attend my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and the Asian Magic and History classes. We must have you at your best form for the upcoming events. And we know you like to play detective games… this is much too serious and dangerous. So you must attend DADA, and the Asian classes. Other than those three, you'll be excused." Kaho explained

"Go on for dinner now." Yukito ushered

"Good night Senseis, Sempais, Dumbledor-San. Get well soon San!" Everyone said as they all headed back to the dormitory.

**/On their way back…\**

"Draco… may I have a word?" a man with long blonde hair called

"No father. I have my own matters to attend to." Draco neglected

"You will come here right now or your mother will pay for your disobedience!" Lucious (I think that's how you spell it right? Haven't read the books in a while… maybe I should reread them)

Draco gulped. And that was when Malon stepped in.

"Leave my friend alone! You have no right to call yourself his father by the way you are acting!" Malon hissed

"Malon! Don't! I'll be fine… just go. I'll meet you in our dorm room." Draco waved them off

"_Sakura, once out of sight, use illusion to turn us invisible." _Eriol suggested

"_Sure thing." _Sakura agreed

"Lets go you guys." Eriol ushered them behind the archway and out of sight of the Malfoys

_The key that holds the power of the stars_  
_Reveal your true form to me  
__I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
__Release!_

"ILLUSION! Turn us invisible until I return you to your card! ILLUSION!" Sakura whispered

"Don't make a single noise. Lets go to the Malfoys now." Eriol instructed them as they began to slowly fade into invisibility

"So do you have any information for my use?" Lucious asked maliciously

"Father! I told you already, I will not spy on Dumbledor no longer! I've told you that over the past three years!" Draco yelled

"And who were those children with the wings? They sure burn easily." Lucious laughed

"IT WAS YOU! YOU BURNED THE WINGS OF MY FRIENDS!" Draco accused

"Don't use that tone with me! Yes it was me, now, tell me what is Dumbledor up to!" Lucious ordered as he gripped on Draco's shoulders

"Never!" Draco yelled trying to break free

"Then you leave me no choice!" Lucious yelled as he shove Draco to the ground and raised his wand

AVADA KEDAVRA!

_"What are you doing Sakura?"_ Syaoran screamed 

"Leave him alone!" Sakura demanded as she revealed herself from the illusion

"Then you'll you die first!" Lucious yelled

"Your magic is no use to us." Sakura growled as the instant death spell sizzled away without even harming her

"What? What are you?" Lucious yelled as he backed away

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he tried to get up but ended up lying on the ground

"Helping out a friend, Draco-kun. What does it look like to you?" Sakura smiled

"You… what are you? Where did you come from?" Lucious asked confused

"That is for us to know, and you to find out just before you die." Malon said as she revealed herself

"Tell me now!" Lucious demanded

"Im afraid if we did that, we would have to kill you." Eriol hissed as he too showed himself

"I'll be back Draco… count on it!" Lucious warned him as he disappeared

"Are you alright Draco?" Malon asked

"My shoulders hurt but it'll subside… I need a plan to rescue my mother from him…" Draco muttered

"We'll help you cross that bridge when we get there… but for now, we need to destroy the dark lords." Zelda said as she helped him up

"You're right. Lets go." Draco sighed as they all headed back to the dorm room.

"But did you feel that aura from him?" Sakura asked

"No kidding! That man is pure evil!" Meilin coughed

"He works for Voldemort… when I was younger, I thought it would be amusing to be a death eater like my father but as the third year came around, I noticed how he acted when around my mother so I just had a change of heart." Draco admitted

"Well that was a decent thought. At least you will die with a good heart instead of being purely evil." Naoko thought

"Now… San-chan has done some more digging in the Archangel and Faeries theories…" Eriol said but after looking at his English friends… "Right. I am sorry we have not filled you in on that news just yet. Come along, I will meet you all in the Great Hall for Dinner, I will go grab her notes and be right down."

"Do you know what he was talking about Hermione?" Fred asked

"Again, I don't know… jeez… when I'm around you guys, I think I just become dumber and dumber because ever since I came to Hogwarts, I have engrossed myself in books but never realized there was Magic in Asia!" Hermione sighed

"Don't worry! With our help, you'll be an international Witch who knows lots of different kinds of spells!" Rika said

"Then I must keep studying!" Hermione declared

"But our library doesn't have any books on Asian Magic." Angelina said

"Just because the library doesn't have any, that doesn't mean, Naoko-chan, San-chan, Eriol-kun and the Asian teachers don't." Tomoyo said

"So you won't mind Naoko?" Hermione begged

"You should ask San-chan and Eriol-kun. Mine are only about ghosts." Naoko laughed

"Fine…" Hermione sighed

"We better head the Great Hall! I don't want Eriol-kun waiting for us when we should've been there long ago." Tomoyo said as she skipped to the Great Hall with Sakura and Meilin

**/Great Hall\**

"What took you so long Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"Gohmen Nasai Minna. (I am sorry everyone)" Eriol panted, "I just decided to stop by the hospital wing very quickly."

"Really? So how is she?" Sakura asked

"She is still unconscious." Eriol sighed

"So what are the Archangels and the Faeries?" Hermione asked eagerly

"Must start at square one. But this time, I will use some animations to clarify this information." Eriol said as he took out his key and with a swish of his key, it became a regular hand wand

"How can I do that for mine?" Sakura asked

"I'll show you tonight or some other time but now isn't a good time." Eriol said as he took out San's notebook, "To make this faster, I will produce a film of my past of the moment when San was explaining the Archangels and Faeries. If there is any questions, just ask."

**Flashback**

"**Everyone gather around. Many things to talk about!" Eriol ordered as everyone came into the room and found a place to sit**

"**So what is it Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked**

"**First off, I would like to introduce someone to you. Come on in San, meet the rest of the Cardcaptors." Eriol called to a girl who was waiting out in the corridor**

"**Wait. Are you talking about San Syeyan? Raine's descendant and next in line to the throne of the Royal family of the Magical Word and Realistic World?" Sakura asked**

"**The one and only. Nice to meet you." San said cheerfully**

**"WAII! Another girl! That means I can make more costumes and outfits!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style except San who stood there confused.**

'**_I'll explain later.' _Eriol said telepathically to San who nodded back**

"**So why is she here?" Syaoran asked in an 'OMG-I'm-so-bored-can-we-get-it-over-with?' Voice. Sakura then shot a glare for being so rude and stomped his foot like she did whenever her brother called her a kaiju. Touya, Kero and Spinal all snickered as Syaoran tried to restrain from crying out in pain.**

"**San is the descendant of my old friend, Raine." Eriol explained, "Raine was also a sorcerer and more powerful than Reed himself. Matter of fact, Raine was Clow Reed's sensei. San is here to tell us something important as well so you need to pay attention."**

"**Yes. Now, another friend of Clow Reed and Raine is Albus Dumbledor. I have kept contact with him ever since I can remember. Just yesterday, I had a letter telling me to find the descendants and reincarnation of Clow for the World is in Peril." San explained, "There are two dark lords on the loose. And there are two people who are in grave danger."**

"**What does that have to do with us?" Chiharu asked**

"**We are going to go Albus and provide protection for the two targets and see if we can bring down the two dark lords." Eriol said**

"**And there are four Clow cards." San said**

"**What? I thought I caught them all! Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked**

"**She is right. There are four cards that were secretly created by Madoushi with powers drained from Clow." Eriol explained, "And because of those cards, Clow Reed sealed Madoushi in that fountain in Hong Kong long ago."**

"**So what are the cards?" Rika asked**

"**They call themselves the Shadow Sirens. Death, Hatred, Deceit and Evil." San answered, "Very, very, powerful. That is where you guys step in. For I have no power over Clow Cards. I am a Raine Cardcaptor."**

"**San, you're missing some other news." Eriol said trying to remind her without giving everything away.**

"**Oh right! Amongst us are three archangels and three faeries. When time is right, your powers will be unleashed and could help us in defending the world. The three archangels are Emmeline, the Earth Archangel. Controls all elements relating to earth such as plants, wood, ground and such. The second is Lori, the Light Archangel. Controls, wind, light and weather. And last but not least, Darla, the Dark Archangel. Controls darkness and if she is successful, she can resurrect the dead. Darla isn't evil; it's just her element. The three faeries are Starla of the Stars, Maya of the Moon, and Shu Ya of the Sun. When the faeries are together, they could make an unbreakable seal to seal away evil. However, if these Archangels and Faeries are captured in the hands in of evil, god knows what will happen." San revealed**

**End of Flashback**

"That is all you need to know." Eriol said as he tucked his key away

"So who are the Archangels and faeries? Like who is their reincarnation or whatever it is?" Hermione asked

"That is the thing. San and I have been working our arses off trying to identify their guises but it is impossible! It is more likely the angels and faeries are asleep and locked within the oblivious human and when the time comes, they will be released. You would've thought that they were girls, however, San has discovered that Shu Ya is a male so this might be a little more difficult to track." Eriol said pushing his glasses up

"Maybe keeping track of our magical artifacts and our auras could help you lead the way." Zelda suggested as she took the notebook and summoned a pen, "Here."

**-Magical Artifacts-  
-****Zelda Hylian: Harp of Heavens (Silver/Pink)**

"This is perfect! That way we can find some connections." Eriol let out

"How do you know it is us?" Chiharu asked

"Because I am Clow Reed, I can sense that there is so many powerful auras in our group that I can't identify them. The auras however, are too overwhelming and you are not used to it so you don't feel it." Eriol explained

"I understand… but now I do feel the presence of other auras other than the original auras of the bodies." Sakura said

"It is probably because you're getting stronger. That is why you must keep training!" Eriol said as he handed the notebook around

After a few minutes of filling in information…

"Lets see what we have now." Sakura said, as she was the last to sign

**-Magical Artifacts-  
-****Zelda Hylian: Harp of Heavens (Silver/Pink)  
-****Syaoran Li: Lasin Board and Li Clan Sword of Elements (Green)  
-****Eriol Hiragisawa: Moon Staff (Dark Blue)  
-****Link Kokiri: Master Sword (Forest Green)  
-****Kaho Mitzuki: Clow Reed's bell (Red)  
-****San Syeyan: Raine Cards and Galla Staff (Light Blue)  
-****Malon Lon Lon: Fairy Ocarina (Orange)  
-****Naoko Yanagiswa: Poe's lamp (Purple)  
-****Sakura Kinomoto: Star Cards and Star staff (Pink)**

"This will really speed up the process." Eriol said, "Domo arigato minna."

"No problem." Rika smiled

"Remember, anything suspicious, report to me immediately or one of the cardcaptors." Eriol reminded them

"Right." They all nodded

"And because you guys have been here much longer than we have, you know the personality of everyone right?" Sakura asked

"Yes… why?" Ginny answered

"The Shadow Sirens tend to target the pure and innocent souls rather than the already evil ones unless captured. So if you noticed anyone who is not like him or herself, call Sakura and Sakura only. She is the only one who could save them." Eriol explained

"Yes sir!" they obeyed

"Oh, Eriol, I've been meaning to ask you if I can borrow some of your book on Asian Magic." Hermione remembered

"Yeah sure. You can take any that you want from my library but none of the scrolls and the ones in black covers." Eriol said

And why not?" Hermione asked for she felt like he was restricting her from something powerful

"And no, I am not restricting you from any powerful magic." Eriol said reading her mind and watched her gasp, "Its just that those contain information concerning the Archangels and Faeries."

"What? I can't help?" Hermione asked

"You sure can. But only take one at a time." Eriol said

"Yeah! I'll be an international witch in no time!" Hermione cheered quietly

"Eriol, I know this might seem a bit hard for tonight but do you think you and your friends can patrol the halls during the night? Mr. Potter and his companions may rest instead but there is much insecurity since the incident." Dumbledor requested

"I will be right on it! Anyone else?" Sakura said

"Me too!" Malon raised her hand

Soon the entire table raised their hands.

"I knew I could count on you. The others are wondering where the princess is but I said she is on a distant errand. Don't tell anyone that her highness is in recovery. We don't want chaos breaking out at such a delicate time." Dumbledor requested once more

"Our lips and minds are sealed." Eriol said

"Thank you." Dumbledor thanked as he headed back to his table

"Lets hurry up and start patrolling." Eriol said

"Right." Everyone said as they got up and left the grand hall

"We'll need some lamps." Harry said

"No problem." Sakura said as she whipped out her key and cards

_The key that holds the power of the stars_  
_Reveal your true form to me  
__I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
__Release!_

"CREATE! Give us each a flashlight that runs on magical powers! CREATE!" Sakura ordered as flashlights appeared

"Ok, I think we can all go back to the dorm at midnight. Be back by then." Tomoyo said

"Right." Everyone nodded as they all parted ways

**/Midnight \**

"AHHH!" came a high-pitched scream. So high that it could almost reach ultrasonic

"Who is there?" Draco asked to no one in particular, "I'm probably just tired."

Later he heard some shuffling of feet and ran down the hall to catch whoever was out of bed but didn't see anyone running. Soon he caught a glimpse of a Bowser Pin and a hint of red hair. (Game Cheat: In Ocarina of time, if you zoom into the brooch that Malon is wearing, you will see that it is a Bowser Head just to let you all know.)

"Malon!" Draco yelled

Malon was lying there motionless with several cuts and bruises.

"Malon! Can you hear me?" Draco asked but only received a small whimper

"Its just me. Come on, I'll take you back to the dorm." Draco said as he carried her back to the dorm room

_"Raine, Clow, Ruby, Yue, Spinal and Kero shall require a password for you to enter,_  
_For entry will only be granted for our cherry blossom mistresses and masters," _The portraits chanted in unison 

"Bloom." Draco whispered

"Oh my god Draco! There you are! We were about to send a search party for you!" Meilin said getting up

"Who is that you are carrying?" Link asked worriedly

"MALON!" Zelda cried

"What happened to her?" Tomoyo asked dashing down the stairs

"I don't know! I was on my way back then I heard some running in the halls so I went after the noise then I found Malon on the ground against the wall!" Draco explained

"Draco, carry her down to our dorm bathroom. Just keep her company till we arrive with some medical supplies and clean clothes." Sakura said as she dashed up the stairs to her room

"Alright." Draco said as he carried Malon bridal style down the stairs and into the bathroom

"Draco…" Malon mumbled as she stirred

Draco who heard this blushed brilliant red as he continued to bring her down to the Dorm's Girl's baths.

"Thanks Draco, we'll take it from here now." Sakura said as Draco laid Malon down on one of the loungers

"Tell me if she shows any progress please Sakura-chan." Draco requested

"Will do Draco-kun. Good night." Tomoyo said as she began to soak a towel

"Good night Tomoyo-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan and Rika-chan." Draco addressed as he left

"Good night." They said as he left  
**--------------------------------------------------**  
**San: And that is a wrap!**

**Syaoran: -breaks free of mouth tie- how humiliating is this?**

**Sakura: Mhhmmm! (I KNOW!)**

**San: Fine… I'll be merciful this one time. –Unties everyone-**

**Eriol: GET HER!**

**San: HOEEEEE! HELP!**

**R.F.: No thanks… this is amusing**

**Harry Potter Gang and Zelda gang: -nods in agreement-**

**Everyone who is not attacking the authoress: Until next time, see you!**

**Author's notes: A horrible Quidditch practice, a new enemy discovered, more to come. **


	5. Truth and Assualts

**When Sorcerers Meet Wizards**

**Summary: Classic Cardcaptor Sakura & Harry Potter Crossover with some Zelda thrown into the mixing bowl too. Voldemort finds his long lost brother, Ganandorf, King of the Gerudos. They then team up against Harry Potter and Zelda. Cardcaptors are called upon to protect Harry and Zelda. Will they find new friendships? And perhaps love?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to the wonderful creators of CLAMP, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Zelda belongs to the Nintendo Company. So no suing me.

* * *

**

**San: MMMH!! (Release Me NOW!)**

**Eriol: I have no clue what you just said**

**San: MMMHHH!!! (RELEASE ME NOW!)**

**Everyone: -laughs-**

**Tomoyo: This is going into my collection –Starts Video Taping-**

**San: -breaks free from her tie- Untie me now! We can't start the story if I can't type!**

**Ron: She has a point**

**Tomoyo: But still…. –lowers camera-**

**San: Let me put in a threat towards Syaoran then. Syaoran-kun, if you do not untie me, then when I do break free, I will tell Yelan where you get the jewelries to give to Sakura-chan**

**Syaoran: You wouldn't!**

**San: -smirks-**

**Sakura: You stole these!?! –Tugs on one necklace and a bracelet-**

**Syaoran: OK OK! YOU WIN! –Unties San then runs for a place to hide from Sakura-**

**Sakura: GET BACK HERE SYAORAN!**

**San: -stretches arms out- now lets get to work!**

**Author's notes: A horrible Quidditch practice, a new enemy discovered, who wants the new students dead so badly, and what truly happened to Malon? Read to find out.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Truth and assaults**

**//Cherry Blossom Dorm Lobby\**

"Princess Zelda!" Draco exclaimed as he turned away from the fire and saw the tired princess standing by the doorway of the girl's baths.

"Malon has awakened. You can watch over her now. I'm as tired as hell. Meilin will take over your shift when you have to leave for Asian Magic." Zelda said giving a huge yawn and a large stretch

"Thank you Princess." Draco thanked as he dashed down the stairs

**//Girl's Baths\**

"Draco?" Malon asked weakly trying to sit up

"I'm here. Don't get up. Just rest." Malfoy said as he pulled up one of the stools up towards the lounger, "What happened?"

**//Flashback\**

"Lon Lon, I thought I told you to stay away from my Draco!" Pansy grunted 

"_It is not my fault! Now, if you don't return to your dorms right now, I will have to turn you in!" Malon sneered_

"_Girls!" Pansy called out as they all cornered Malon into a corner_

"_You wouldn't!" Malon said in a hushed voice_

"_Oh, but I would." Pansy laughed back_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Malon screamed in pain_

**//End of Flashback\**

"Parkinson." Malon gasped obviously in pain

"That little pugged face-" Draco begun

"Don't swear please." Malon requested tilting her head to face him

"Sure…" Draco whispered

"So how are the others?" Malon asked

"San is still unconscious, the girls are exhausted because they stayed late trying to aid you, Eriol and Hermione are researching on the Faeries and Archangels, the wizards and witches are studying hard on Asian magic and the other guys are training very hard." Draco informed

"Well… I'm going to sleep. Why don't you go and study too." Malon said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep

"Sweet dreams Malon." Draco said getting up and leaving.

**//Hallways\  
**"MORNING!" Hermione greeted

"Why are you so cheerful?" Ron asked grumpily

"Today we are starting Asian Magic!" Hermione replied

"That's right! Lets head over to Sempai Akizuki and Sensei Tsukishiro's class." Harry said

"Yeah… you guys go…. Us girls are tired." Sakura yawned

"You sure? This is the first class that Nakuru-chan and Yukito-kun is teaching today!" Eriol said

"Just go." Tomoyo yawned

"Alright… suit yourselves." Syaoran said as the others got up and left for class.

**//Entrance of the classroom\**

"KONNICHIWA!" Nakuru greeted from behind them

"HOLY SHIZZLE STICKS! Don't do that!" Syaoran yelled

"Gohmen Nasai Syaoran-kun." Nakuru apologized

"Are we starting class or not, you Asian Freaks who we have to put up?" Parkinson snarled at the teachers

"10 points from Slytherin for being disrespectful. Will everyone take their seats now?" Yukito said as everyone took their seats and he and Nakuru walked to the front of the classroom.

"As you know, I am Sempai Akizuki or Nakuru and my assistant is Sensei Tsukishiro over there." Nakuru reminded them

"That is correct. Today we will be studying two special guardian creatures. Of course they are late… so why don't you take the time to copy out these note that are on the board behind us." Yukito started

"Sorry we're late Yukito-kun and Nakuru-chan." Kero said as he swooped in from a window

"Gohmen Nasai." Spinal said as he too came in from the window

"Are you kidding me? We have to study these?" A Slytherin asked

"Of course we will. That is why they are here dip-shit!" Draco sneered

"You have to be joking! We are not going to study these _Stuff Animals_!" Pansy scoffed

"HEY! NO ONE CALLS THEM STUFF ANIMALS BUT ME!" Syaoran yelled

"THE GAKI IS RIGHT! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE CLASS!" Kero yelled as he turned into Keroberos.

The Gryffindors and Cherry Blossom Members stared in awe as the Slytherin house showed a look of fear.

"Spinal." Yukito nodded

"Hai." Spinal said as he turned into his true form, Spinal Sun

"Yukito, Nakuru, why don't you two turn into your true forms?" Eriol suggested

"That is a great idea!" Nakuru cheered as she transformed into Ruby

"No thanks. I'll pass… anyways. Everyone please take notes and perhaps some extra rough sketches of Keroberos and Spinal Sun. There will be no homework for today." Yukito said as he waved a hand

"Outrageous!" came a shrill voice, "No homework? What kind of teachers are you? I will have to report you to the ministry."

"Nakuru-chan, Yukito-kun, do not do anything." Eriol forewarned

"You little impudent child! You should address your teachers by their last names, not their first!" the women said again

"Go away Umbridge! No one likes you here!" Harry yelled

"I shall definitely be reporting this to the ministry! And what are you people? This school is for witches and wizards! Not dangerous creatures such as those winged lions!" Umbridge shrieked

"We are sorcerers and sorceresses. And the winged lions are gentle guardian creatures!" Nakuru argued as she turned back to her human form

"You expect me to believe that? There are no such things as sorcerers and sorceresses! Wizards and witched are the most intelligent and powerful magical beings around! Now… I'll give you a week to resign. If you don't follow my orders you will be locked up in Azkaban!" Umbridge ordered

"That is not true! Asian Sorcery is stronger than European magic!" Hermione yelled as she stood up

"I shall go and file a complaint to Albus then the Ministry this instant. Better pack up!" Umbridge cackled as she turned around

"Yeah right! Albus hired us to protect Harry Potter and Princess Zelda Hylian from Voldemort and his brother Ganandorf! Like we're going to leave out posts!" Yamazaki raised

"Where is your proof? Voldemort and his brother… what a laugh!" Umbridge laughed

"You ask Princess San Syeyan when she wakes up then!" Link sneered

"Who is she? Anyways… she wouldn't have any power over the ministry." Umbridge argued

"She is the reigning Princess of the Magical World and the Muggle World. Of course she has power over the European Ministry of Magic!" Ron yelled

"Like she is truly staying here at Hogwarts when she could be at Beaux Baton (Spelling?) Academy!" Umbridge said trying to make a point

"Actually Dolores… Her Highness is here at Hogwarts." Albus said coming from behind Umbridge

"Albus! You should fire those two teachers there for not doing a proper job and expel Potter and his friends for being disrespectful!" Umbridge suggested frantically

"Fortunately I can't." Albus smiled

"What? What is the meaning of this?!" Umbridge screeched

"The young man with Midnight Blue hair, Azure Eyes and Glasses is Eriol Hiragiswa, the reincarnation of the most powerful Sorcerer, the one with messy brown hair is Syaoran Li, the descendant of the same sorcerer, the man with the elf ears and blond hair is Link Kokiri the Hero Of Time from Hyrule, The two teachers are guardians of Clow Reed and the Card Mistress and the creatures are also guardians for the mentioned people." Albus said, "They are here to protect Harry Potter and Princess Zelda Hylian from Voldemort and his brother Ganandorf."

"This is unbelievable… these foreigners have manipulated you!" Umbridge pointed

"We have not!" Zelda argued as she stormed into the room with Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Meilin.

"And you are?" Umbridge raised an eye

"I am Zelda Hylian. I am the Princess of Hyrule. The Golden Land of the South." Zelda answered back coldly.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto, Clow Card mistress and Star Card Mistress!" Sakura said boldly

"I am Meilin Li, Champion Warrior of China and Mistress of Martial Arts." Meilin said coolly

"I am Naoko Yanagiswa, Professional Ghost Researcher." Naoko said stepping forward

"I am Rika Sasaki. Asia's finest Archer." Rika said

"And I am Chiharu Mihara, Professional Magical Artifacts researcher." Chiharu said

"And with my privileges, I, Princess Zelda Hylian order you to leave Hogwarts now!" Zelda ordered

"You are still no match for the ministry." Umbridge scoffed

"Of course there is no match. I have more power than the entire ministry put together! Matter of fact, I can put you on trial and if found guilty, your magical powers and privileges will be then taken away from you." Zelda said proudly, "I now command you to leave!"

"The ministry will hear about this!" Umbridge yelled as she bolted out of the door

"Boo hoo! THE EUROPEAN DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ASIAN SORCERY AND HYLIAN MAGIC!" Meilin yelled at the retreating figure

"Yeah right!" Pansy yelled at Meilin, "If you guys are so powerful, then why are there no longer sorcerers and sorceresses?"

"Good question…. Uh…. Sakura?" Meilin asked

"Don't look at me! I don't know!" Sakura wailed

"The reason is because sorcery is so powerful that if you are not careful, you can die by using up all of your Maina. (A/N I'm going to make a unique word for magic powers)" Eriol explained

"Which is why when I was excavating for magical artifacts in an old temple, I found many dead sorcerers because they have been careless enough to have killed themselves." Naoko continued

"NOW SHUT THE HELL UP PARKINSON!" Ron yelled

Pansy flushed with anger but kept her mouth shut.

"I am very sorry you had to encounter her at this moment. Sempai Akizuki and Sensei Tsukishiro, may I borrow a few of your students?" Albus asked

"Hai." The two teachers nodded in approval

"Kinomoto, Li, Li, Hiragiswa, Yanagiswa, Mihara, Yamazaki, Sasaki, Malfoy, Weasley, Potter, Granger, Kokiri, Hylian, please come with me." Albus requested

"Hai." The Asian students replied as they got up

"Yes sir." The others said as they followed the Cardcaptors out of the room

**//Dumbledor's office\**

"There are people here to meet you…. Specifically you, Zelda and Link." Albus said as they all took a seat and eleven creatures entered the room.

"Rauru? Impa? Saria? Ruto? Darunia? Sheik? Navi? Nabooru? Medli? Makar? Joy?" Zelda and Link asked in Unison

"Yes it us Sir Link and Princess Zelda." The sages, the fairy and the Shekiahs (spelling?) responded

"What brings you here?" Link asked

"The windwaker's conductors baton has acted up… so we sailed to the tower of the gods to see what was wrong." Sheik answered

"And?" Zelda asked for more

"The statues of the goddesses we're fading! They're light has gone out and the now gray statues are fading away." Impa responded

"What?" Link yelled, "But those statues are the only entrance between ancient Hyrule and Modern Hyrule! And they are the only things that can keep the tower of gods up! If the tower is not there, how can we ring the White Pearl Bell (A/N making it up again) for reinforcements?!"

"We do not know… but we do know that someone has taken all the pearls into safekeeping. We had a talk to their mother and she said that they would protect the pearls with their lives." Saria said

"Of course, we also gave them the Ocarina of Time so the Door of Time would never be opened by the forces of evil." Impa also said

"But of course, the tower of the gods could not be restored unless the three new guardians hold the statues on the small islands and the fourth guardian plays the ocarina of time and you, Link, conducts her, Makar and Medli with the song of the gods." Sheik explained

"Then we might have a chance." Zelda said quietly

"Just out of curiosity, who are the four guardians?" Syaoran asked with suspicion

"Why, they are the Li sisters of course." Nabooru answered back

The Cardcaptors stood in shock. Syaoran's four sisters, Feimei, Seifa, Fuutie and Fanren, are guardians? The girls were nothing but nuisances to everyone they meet and yet, the now play an important role in the prophecy.

"My sisters are the guardians?" Syaoran stuttered

"Of course, and they take this responsibility so serious that they decided to leave their mother and go find their own hiding places in the world with our knowledge of course." Rauru said

Suddenly, Hermione went into a dark trance.

"_As history repeats itself…the legend begins again. Four guardians, three angels, three faeries, two seers, one fairy, one Sheikah, two servants of the gods, six sages, two reincarnations, two warriors, one priestess, three wizards, a witch, one ghost, three goddesses and one enchantress relives the legends spoken eons ago. Two dark lords arise from the horizon to flood the world with pure darkness and hatred. Together, all of the chosen ones must combine their strengths, knowledge, powers and hearts to conquer the troubles brewing ahead. If failed, darkness will consume all until the dark lords themselves cease to exist and the earth will be a lifeless planet drifting in space…" _Hermione recited before collapsing and snapping out of her trance, "Ow… what happened?"

"Nothing… BUT SOME FREAKY TRANCE LIKE THING THAT WAS TOTALLY FREAKING ME OUT!" Meilin screamed

"Hermione, did you see anything while you were in that trance?" Sakura asked

"Matter of fact… I did!" Hermione proclaimed

"Then what?" Eriol said as he summoned a notebook and pen to record any information

"Well, San's estimation of Shu Ya being a boy was correct. He had blond hair and pale white skin but I did not catch a glimpse of his face. The other two faeries were clad in yellow dresses with a different planet symbol on their hats. One had short brown hair while the others had curls. The three archangels… quite a sight really. One had long raven hair, another with red and one had long black hair. The priestess… I could've sworn she looked like Sempai Mitzuki, the enchantress resembles Sakura a lot but she had long hair not short, the two warriors were clad in green, and I could've sworn I saw Eriol and San… but Eriol had long hair into a pony tail and San had long Aqua hair that flowed down to her heels instead of the waist length and simple aqua streaks she has now." Hermione answered, "And that was all I saw."

"I think I know most of which person has which role…" Eriol started

"Care to share with us?" Albus asked

"Well the two reincarnations are probably San and I. Even though she is a descendant and not a reincarnation, she resembles much of her ancestor. The two warriors seems to fit Syaoran and Link, the enchantress must be Sakura, the four guardians are most likely the Li sisters, one Sheikah must be you Sheik, the six sages are here with us, Zelda is the Princess of destiny of course so that clears her role as a seer and Hermione, that trance proves that you are the other, Navi is the fairy, and the Priestess I believe is Kaho." Eriol shared his theory, "I believe some of the rest of you can guess who are the others."

"We are the two servants of the gods." Medli and Makar said pulling out their instruments and the spirits of Laruto and Faido appeared from behind.

"We are the Archangels?" Tomoyo and Meilin looked at each other, "And Malon too?" as the two girls were engulfed with light before reappearing in long gowns and tiaras on their heads and angel wings. Tomoyo clad in a Lavender and green silk and Meilin in Red and black Satin.

"We are the faeries?" Draco, Rika and Chiharu asked bewildered as a different light ignited and Draco reappeared Clad in a yellow sorcerer's robe with a sun emblem made of gold on his hat and carried a large staff with an intricate sun on top. Rika and Chiharu came back with yellow ballroom dresses and cone hats with transparent silk flowing from the top and Rika had a Star on her hat and carried a wand with a star on it and Chiharu carried a wand with a moon. (Remember the CCS episode Episode 48 I think where Sakura was Prince Charming and Syaoran was sleeping beauty? Those dresses where Chiharu and Rika were fairies.)

"Am I the ghost?" Naoko asked as she pulled out her Poe's Lamp as her lamp bursts into flames and she was then floating and she became semi-transparent.

"You are correct." Eriol confirmed them, "Now we just have to find the three wizards and the witch."

"Wait! Who are the goddesses?" Yamazaki asked

"Nayru." Zelda responded

"Din." Link answered

"And Farore." Eriol said

"The goddesses of wisdom, power and courage." Zelda stated

"I see now…" Yamazaki sighed

"Well… anyways…. Down to the important stuff." Tomoyo began

"And that is?" Ron asked

"I need new measurements for your battle costumes!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she whipped out a measuring tape as if from nowhere.

Everyone fell over anime style.

"You're joking right?" Darunia asked

"Hey! I never joke around with clothes! And Eriol, you'll need to enchant my video cameras so they can fly around and capture the battle while we fight!" Tomoyo whined

"I promise…" Eriol started

"Good!" Tomoyo cheered as she gave her boyfriend a hug

"Uh, Dumbledore, we have another problem. We have a Quidditch match today but we are missing our captain." Eriol reminded him

"Now worries, you need to beaters, a seeker, a goal keeper and three forwards." Dumbledore said

"So…. Syaoran and Link can be the beaters, Meilin you can be goal tender, Sakura, Tomoyo and Zelda can be the forwards and we need a seeker…." Eriol said

"Harry is the Gryffindor seeker, could he play?" Ron asked

"I think it should be some one else…. Ginny! Would you like to play for us? You mastered flying pretty quickly, so how about it?" Sakura asked

"You mean it?" Ginny asked

"Yes!" The Cardcaptors nodded

"Then I'll do it!" Ginny accepted

* * *

**San: A late update…**

**Sakura: Yup….**

**San: Quidditch match next chapter… if I manage to get it done that is.**

**Everyone: Ok, until next time, Ja ne!**

**Author's notes: An exciting game to take place. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Seeing that Draco left Slytherin, who is their new opponent? Find out in the next chapter. (Whenever that is…) **


End file.
